Hands of Time
by Dreamer1985
Summary: A teenager is allowed to mess with a time machine and Ben finds himself waking up in the 23rd century. Thankfully, the teenager's aunt has vast knowledge of time travel. What will happen?
1. Waking Up

Bonanza

Fan Fiction

BEN

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

**NOTE: **in this I have Joe's wife living, not killed. And -from what I could hear on you tube her name was Alice. Course, I pushed their marriage to an earlier date than the show. And sorry, but I can't type the Swedish accent of the girlfriend I gave Hoss. So, I just wrote the way I speak.

THE HANDS OF TIME

**Scene 1**

"Melissa!" Kelly yelled with a hiss to her voice. "Get your fanny up here!" The wind carried her voice down to where her cousin was bent over the engine of one very stubborn - very much antique - mode of transportation. It was at one point called a pick-up truck.

"What now?" The gal muttered as she stood up and saw Kelly , her cousin , waving her hand vigorously as she beckoned Melissa to come to her.

"Hurry!" The woman's voice kept whining and hissing until Melissa finally picked up speed- if nothing else to shut her up.

"Where's the fire and who's dying?" Melissa asked with her hands on her hips only to find her arm being hooked and herself drug into an old blue Victorian looking house. Actually, it was a replica and Melissa wasn't convinced it had been done very well as one half it was leaning so badly the kindest thing would have been to shoot the building and put it out of its misery.

"No one -yet." Kelly's hesitant tacking on of the last word threw up a red flag to the one being pulled into the house, down the hall, and around the corner into the small bedroom used for guests.

Melissa hadn't known what the big deal of an empty guestroom would be…until she saw it wasn't so empty. That was bad enough, but the man lying with a trickle of blood running down his forehead was enough to make the lady feel as if she'd been pushed -no thrown- up against the bedroom's wall.

"_How_ in all that is good, did _he_ get here? It's the twenty-third century for crying out loud. Word was that a bounty hunter a hundred years ago ruined the only portal left to the eighteen hundreds - on purpose. And all my father's time machines were destroyed. I know because I helped dismantle them." The he she was referring to was Benjamin Cartwright. Melissa quickly cleaned up his cut and bandaged it. Praise be, the man didn't budge an inch.

"Uh, I think you need to see something else." For an over-dramatic cousin Kelly sure was in different mode today. Normally, her whole body would have been moving as hard as her hand had been outside. Maybe, she was what the twenty-first century had called Bi-polar.

"Can't it wait?" Melissa was not eager to leave a man from the eighteen hundreds alone in a room that resembled a house during his time-frame, but had vast technological differences.

"This won't take long - I hope." Those words were not encouraging, but seeing no choice -other than to follow- Melissa allowed Kelly to lead her out of the room and down the stairs into the basement.

The basement was dark -even with a light on- it was cold an dusty, but still held enough heat as not to make one think they were in some medieval torture chamber. What had met her eyes in the guest bedroom was nothing compared to what Melissa was now seeing -someone's neck needed to be relocated.

"Kelllly…" The way Melissa drew out her name let the cousin -and those present- know the gal's head was close to being put on a chopping block herself. "How - pray tell- did these men get into my house?" Kelly's cousin crossed her arms , tightened her mouth -and allowed her eyes to shoot a look which may as well have been a dagger to the female who had brought her down the stairs..

The men Melissa was shooting daggers over were Robin Hood and his band -with a few others who - thankfully- were not trying to leave. Actually, they had only to find themselves unable to get past an invisible barrier. The men -and a few women - all ranged from Hood's time up to the sixteen hundreds.

"So?" The woman's one-worded question was answered by Kelly pulling back a hanging light sea-blue sheet.

"My father said that machine had been destroyed and I didn't need to mess with it!" Melissa was furious enough to throw real darts at the man for an apparent lie. It was therefore a good thing her father had already passed on.

"It was, but…" Kelly confessed to letting her son - Jordan- mess with it after major parts had been taken out. The confession saved a dead man's hide, but not Kelly's as she was told -no ordered- out. The woman gave an apologetic glance towards the strangers and then hurried up the stairs - away from her cousin's wrath.

Melissa ignored Kelly heading upstairs and sat down on the time machine which appeared to be one of the twenty- first century's original computers. It's light green color was faded, but plenty of lights lit up the front of its frame. Melissa's hands may have been average, but her fingers flew like lightening. One by one men and women alike disappeared back to their own era. However, one name refused to budge - it couldn't, the main switch busted just as she went to flip it over; not to mention a puff of smoke flew out from the top of the contraption. The name was that of a nineteenth century silver-haired rancher - Benjamin Cartwright.

"Great. Just what a need - more stress in my life." Melissa muttered as she hurried upstairs.

Ben's eyes had been opened for a few minutes and he was having a hard time remembering what had happened when the door opened up. The woman who walked in the door looked familiar, but from where? Those eyes, he'd seen those eyes. As much as he'd have liked to know where he knew her from the man was far more concerned about the strange lights were that had gone on -surely, he was going mad. As if reading his mind Melissa spoke up.

"You're not going crazy, Benjamin, though I dare say you probably think someone's trying to split your head wide open just now." Melissa's voice held a strict business tone, but her eyes twinkled showing she wasn't cold-hearted.

"Who are you? Where am I? And how did I get here?" Melissa watched in amazement as the man managed to prop himself up without screaming out in pain -that was not the standard for someone who had traveled through any portal in the situation he had. However she wasn't shocked when he informed her - politely- most people called him Ben. "Now what about my questions?"

"First, name's Melissa Giles. Second…" She scratched her head debating whether, or not to tell him, but then figured she might as well seeing as how that stupid machine downstairs and just up and quit. "You're going to think _me_ crazy, but…you're in the twenty-third century and you got here because of a teenager who's mother was stupid enough to let her son mess around with one of my father's old machines." Melissa wasn't surprised when the man balked, but reluctantly agreed no lights came on in his home by the wave of a hand, or push of a button.

"So, how do I get back?" Ben asked uneasy -he hated the unknown and the thought of his sons losing their father in this manner scared the living daylights out of him.

Melissa sat down on the edge of the bed and chose her words -and tone- carefully. "I want nothing more to send you back home, but right now that is not possible. People have made choices which have affected you I know. Choices you had no control over, and now you are in a situation you never dreamed of. The only thing I can do is to take you back to the place once called Nevada once my business here is wrapped up here. I happen to know they've started back up cattle ranching and maybe, the land you called the Ponderosa is available - it was a while back. Deal? " While Ben desperately hoped he'd stop being on some crazy emotional ride -not to mention wondering how his own family was doing-he took Melissa up on her offer.

**Scene 2**

Adam - home on a visit- scoured the northern regions of the Ponderosa and beyond- with Roy, Hoss felt as if he'd raked over the eastern sides with Jamie a million times, Little Joe searched with extreme concentration with Candy the southern sides and Deputy Foster had a few men going over every nook and cranny of the western regions.

"Dag burn it, I don't think there's an inch of dirt, rock , and hill we haven't hashed over." Hoss took off his hat and wiped his forehead.

"I reckon I have to agree." Jamie took his handkerchief and wiped his own brow. "Pa's really gone missing hasn't he?" The fact Ben was not being found was just now hitting the adopted son of the Hoss' father.

"Reckon so, but , don't you worry none, Jamie, we ain't gonna give up hope Pa will be found or come back with a very good reason as to why he up and left without sending word." It just wasn't like his father to desert his family and no-one would ever be able to convince Hoss of that.

As the two finished up their talking and found themselves back at the Ponderosa they were met up with by the rest of the men. Adam's eyes were tired and his shoulders slumped. "No luck?" Little Joe came riding up just after Hoss and Jamie.

"No." Adam would have had gone out again, but he was too tired and hungry to concentrate - as were the others.

Hop Sing had already started cooking before the men had come back. As they now entered the house the Chinese cook put supper on the table. The men - and their wives, or girlfriend- thought the food was delicious but none of the men had the stomach for talking as they were just as much drained emotionally as physically. Finally, Roy stood up.

"Thanks for the meal, but I have to get back to town." Roy looked apologetic as he really wanted to continue the search, but desperately needed sleep - not to mention his job obligations could not be ignored.

"We understand." Adam may have been tired but he still gave a gracious smile. When their friends left Adam turned to Hoss.

"We need to talk, but I think it would be wise to do so after we all get some sleep." Adam was right, but still Hoss frowned and mused about what the next day would bring - which prompted his big brother to play the Pa role. "Hoss, we will do Pa no favors by fretting about tomorrow. Let's get some rest and discuss things with rested minds tomorrow." His hand laying on Hoss' shoulder made a tear fall down the gentle giant's face.

"You're right. We all need sleep." With that all turned in -except the wives - or in Hoss' case - girlfriend- who had remained silent during the gathering.

"Do you think Ben will be found?" Alice asked as she stood up and rubbed her growing belly.

"No idea." Britta spoke in a thick Swedish accent. "For Hoss and his brothers' sake I hope so." It wasn't that the woman hated Ben that she spoke without the strong emotion Alice did - it was simply a fact that she'd not known Hoss' father as long therefore could not -naturally- have the empty missing feeling to the extent the Alice, or Celeste, did. Finally, Britta went to bed in the guest room and the other women joined their husband's in their own rooms.


	2. New World

Bonanza

Fan Fiction

BEN

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

THE HANDS OF TIME

**Scene 3**

Melissa bit back a laugh and her blue eyes danced as Ben let out a string of words - but still managed not to have any of them be vulgar- as she was attempting to explain the cleansing tub -which he claimed looked like a see- through casket.

"Ben, it's not a death bed. You just undress, climb in, close this lid and push this button. She pointed to a red circle near the hip. "It cleans you all up and then you simply get out. And don't worry you won't suffocate - there are plenty of holes on top allowing you to breathe." However the poor man could not get past that it had to be a coffin, so, Melissa -graciously- took pity on the man and suggested she take him down to a nearby lake.

"Thank-heavens!" The exasperation in Ben's voice slipped out before he could stop it- Melissa lost it and was roaring with laughter as she handed him a towel and clear bar of soap to take with him before the two headed out of the house. The look which remained on his face matched that of his tone - which only served to make it very difficult for his poor hostess to gather herself together.

"Sorry, Ben." Melissa wiped her checks dry. "One one hand it's not funny at all, but you have to admit there is humor in the situation." Ben's mouth turned upward and he found it himself.

"Okay, So there is." Ben chuckled, "…but will you please take me to this lake you mentioned?"

"Yes, but you might want to stand upwind. I don't think the skunks want to smell you." Melissa spoke as they stopped by her mode of transportation. The lady ended up laughing as the man shot her a glare that blared 'ha ha ha'.

"What's that?" Ben halted in his own steps behind her as she opened a door to what appeared to be a bubble with a flat bottom. He wasn't sure what name to give this particular invention.

"Think of it as a …flying carriage." Yet again, the look on Ben's face was priceless. It was a mixture of wonder and sheer heart failure.

"I promise, I'll take it easy." She resisted the urge to tell him she was going to make sure she had her gas mask on. Instead she slid in a few extra air fresheners into a tiny slot and counted her blessings the lake wasn't far as the tiny shuttle lifted into the air.

Ben managed to keep his heart in place as he found himself zooming over the land to a small body of water surrounded by brush. The bubble lowered slowly as Melissa figured her normal -crazy- driving would kill the man out right.

"Go ahead and I'll gather some herbs, flowers, and other items." The hands of time may have been ticking away and changed technology, but the herbs and other natural surroundings had stayed firmly in place out in the countryside.

Ben turned the bar in his hand as he slid into the water. It may not have held the appearance he was used to, but it lathered up nonetheless. It didn't feel gritty and certainly didn't smell bad. Melissa's whistling got him to thinking of her eyes and it hit him why she looked so familiar. She had Elizabeth's eyes! Hurrying to finish he got dressed out came out from behind the bush.

"How about getting something to eat?" Melissa grinned as Ben handed the towel and soap to her outstretched hands.

"Sounds good to me." Ben then -cautiously- pointed out how much her eyes looked like his first wife's Elizabeth's. The last thing he wanted was for the female to think he was trying to get his claws into her.

"Not surprising, considering she's a cousin twice removed from my own many great-grandmother, Annie." Melissa ignored the surprised look as they climbed back into her mode of transportation.

Ben had managed to pull in his surprise and asked how she knew. Melissa explained -as she turned her vehicle around - that she was the historian of her family. "It's one reason I had such a massive coronary when I first saw you in the guest room. My distant cousins had sent me the Cartwright information a few years ago." Her laughter couldn't be contained as a picture only she knew of leapt to her mind.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked turning his head adjusting surprisingly well to traveling her way.

"My cousin - Amelia- when she was here four years ago - drooled all over your picture. Adam's too. Kept on saying she wished she could marry one of you - that is until she met Peter." Melissa's new friend laughed and said he'd heard the same talk behind his back when he'd be in Virginia City. "Oh, like the Widow Hansen?"

"You know about her?" Ben raised an eyebrow shocked that someone in her time frame knew about that woman who -he swore- the whole town was convinced he had his eye on.

"Adam wrote about it in his journal." Melissa's shoulder's shook as Ben threw up his hands and muttered, "I should have known that son of mine would write something down." He then asked how closely related to the Cartwright descendants she was.

"Actually, not very close at all, but -what the hey- if them claiming me as a relation gets the kind of historical information I have on hand why argue? Ben found himself eager to look through the information at her finger tips.

**Scene 4**

The busy roads of McFane were annoying - even to Kelly. The roads were too busy, the driver's too impatient, and the city cops right down annoying. She was sure the cops whole goal in life was to pester the citizens simply because they'd grown bored - her speeding ticket for being 3 miles over the limit proved it. Kelly had been told to get her rear in gear and get to Melissa's office before noon. _Ten to one it has something to do with that fellow in the guest room_. She thought as she parked her own vehicle and then allowed the over-sized conveyer belt to transport her up to the see through building.

Silent buzzing was going on as customer's talked to recipients, and businessmen entered and existed elevators. The whole main floor was as see through as the building's outside walls. Melissa's office was on the second floor and in nowise could you see her when she was behind closed doors. Kelly's knock set off the intercom and Melissa's voice told her to come on in.

"So, you needed to see me?" Kelly asked as she walked up to her cousin's desk and sat down in the chair meant for clients.

Melissa sat in her chair -which resembled a crescent moon- with her legs bent under her in a very non-professional manner. "Uncle Cary is having a business meeting with a party wanting to buy the place just outside of town. The same man who has some very valuable historical items in his possession." This was not the talk Kelly had expected and said as much.

"I figured this was about that man in the guest room." Kelly visibly relaxed only to see 'that' grin appear on Melissa's face -which instantly tightened Kelly back up.

"Oh, it is. I was just telling you about Uncle Cary because _you_ -darling cousin- and your son will be hosting the event meant to seal the deal with the man. The museum has wanted that particular connection for a very long time.." Melissa bit back a roar of laughter, but allowed the grin to stay in place.

"But…but… we've never done such a thing before." Kelly grew her animated self as her hands started shaking and she attempted to convince Melissa she had the wrong people and then ended with, "Besides, you're the one that's always done it. Why can't you do it?"

"Because I've been put into a situation…" She gave -what her fellow historians of trivial facts- liked to call her 'Perry Mason' smile. "…which demands I take a certain fellow back to land once called the Ponderosa and there I get the joy of attempting to make a time machine to get that same man back to his home." Laying her hand flat onto her desk Melissa's face brew unbendable and her voice sterner. "And since it was your lack of parental judgment that caused this mess _you_ can be my replacement." Leaning back she informed Kelly that Jordan had already been informed and had meekly submitted to the request knowing it was his tinkering with the machine that had caused the situation.

"You're right." Kelly straightened back up her frame which might as well have shrunk six inches. "The situation could have been far worse and the least I can do is to help Uncle Cary." Her eyes threw in _Thank heavens, you didn't demand I go to that place myself._ Melissa swallowed a grin as Kelly asked where the unwillingly time-jumper was.

"Back home either going through the Cartwright journals I had on hand, or being giving a history lesson on vehicles by Douglas A. Cartwright." Melissa did not hide her amusement as Kelly's eyes grew wide.

"Doug? That man talks like someone who has only the streets of twenty-century Los Angeles, or some other city of that era." Kelly was appalled at someone like him giving anybody a history lesson. Melissa only chuckled - assure her Doug was far more intelligent than she was giving him credit for - and showed her to the door.

"No, man, you can put that bolt there. See , ya got to put it here." Doug - with his neck- length brown hair, white T-shirt and his 'Ninja turtle attitude' was showing Ben how to rebuild a twenty-century model T.

"So, what my son - Hoss- showed me in my front room really came to pass?" Ben was wide-eyed as he looked under the hood and sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh, ya, want to see more?" Ben did -which is why when Melissa got home she found them both under the hood of a 1966 convertible.

"Ben.." Melissa walked up next to the man who was turning out to be a kindred-spirit to not only herself -but to her friends too.

Ben looked up and saw Melissa holding a metal contraption. "Time to leave I take it?"

"Yes." Turning to Doug -who was protesting losing his new buddy; who he didn't realize was really his great-grandfather; too many generations back to count. The man figured he was just fortunate enough to look like one of his ancestors. Melissa informed him he now had the duty to take care of the Cartwright annuals. "Kelly would have them strewn all over the place, and…." She grinned at her dear friend, and far distant cousin. "…you are far more into family history than she realizes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Doug's eager eyes were not surprising - nor warranted any chuckles, but his make-shift salute got even Ben to chuckling.

"Let's go." Melissa linked her arm around Ben, pushed a button and vanished from sight. The event didn't even phase Doug who went straight back to work.


	3. Plans

Bonanza

Fan Fiction

BEN

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

THE HANDS OF TIME

NOTE: if there was any character on any episode of the show by the name of Flying Eagle then I only borrowed the name, not the character.

**Scene 5**

Adam sat cross-legged with one hand laying on the chair's arm rest and the other holding his chin and cheek. Celeste said nothing as Hoss, Britta - who now sported an engagement ring - sat the table talking.

"It's been three weeks. We just have to face the facts he's gone." Britta spoke firmly knowing she couldn't show the ache in her heart as Hoss needed her strength.

"Dag burn-it, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Hoss tossed a nutshell into a dish in front of him.

"I don't get it." Little Joe's voice held the same frustration his bawled up fists did. "It's just not like him to up and disappear. It's like he's not even on this planet anymore!." So frustrated were the three at the table they didn't see lights going on in Celeste's head. However, Adam was used to sensing her moods and turned his head towards where she sat. Therefore the oldest Cartwright son saw what his wife was thinking at the same time the thought entered his own head.

"You three can continue to talk. Celeste and I are going for a walk." Celeste took the hint.

The wind didn't dare budge as the couple got far enough away from the house as to keep their talk out of the earshot of Adam's family. "Celeste, you said that portal was closed, right?" His eyes were narrow and jaw firm.

"Adam, I've not ever known a portal to be usable again after the kind of blast I gave it. Besides - in spite of popular belief- one may travel to a different era _not_ to a different planet." Celeste's ran her hand through her hair. "If you're father's been pulled through any portal it can't have been done by anyone I knew of."

"But…" Adam crossed his arms and widened his stance as if ready to duel in a gun fight. "…is it possible?"

"Theoretically, I suppose, but Adam…" Celeste took her own strong stand. "…if anyone I knew had done it, wouldn't they'd have come through themselves and told me off for blowing the thing to who-knows-what in the first place?"

That did make sense, and yet.. Ugh, surely the lack of being able to find their father had to do something with a time portal. The two continued to hash out possibilities until they heard footsteps coming their way. Flying Eagle appeared as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Adam. We need talk." The man then confessed to a strange sight he'd seen three weeks ago. "Lights , strange lights, big thunder, Ben pulled off horse, into sky. He disappear."

"What did the lights do? Did they flash, dance, what?" Celeste asked.

"No dance, just strike." Eagle then admitted to keeping quiet because he didn't want to be labeled crazy, but then he'd heard no one had been able to find his friend after three weeks. "I take chance. You think I crazy."

"You're not crazy, but I suggest you keep quiet about what you say - even to my brothers." Adam received no argument and Flying Eagle left.

"Whatever took him wasn't from my homeland." Celeste instantly defended herself when she saw the skeptical look in her husband's eyes. "All our lights danced, we never could get them to sit still."

"Great , my father is taken to a different era by heaven knows who and we have to keep quiet." Adam threw up his hands. "Sometimes I hate being educated." With that he strove off leaving Celeste behind biting her lip.

Back at the house Hoss was discussing a memorial service for their father when Adam walked in. Adam didn't like what he was hearing, but knew if his father was truly stuck in another time he may as well be dead -for what were the chances whoever took their Pa would return him to his family.

"Hoss you and Joe belong to this land. You're roots run as deep as Pa's did." Adam looked at his brothers. "I think you two should continue to run the ranch with the help of Jamie and Candy. And I don't think Pa would want you…" Adam turned to Hoss. "…to hold off on your wedding plans with Britta. She's your second chance at happiness." He didn't say Emily's name as the sadness it always brought into the house was the last thing anyone needed. "When that is done we'll hold an official funeral for Pa, but then Celeste and I have to head back to Australia." He hated how cold he sounded, but right now the last thing he needed was to allow his feelings to cripple his ability to function.

"Guess you're right." Little Joe and Hoss agreed.

"Okay, so let's plan a wedding." Adam spoke and turned to see Celeste give a small understanding smile.

**Scene 6**

Ben wasn't sure what to think. Melissa had kept her arm tight around his waist - not because she was being forward or loose in her morals, but because she knew the last thing he needed was to accidentally hit one of the many waves they were traveling on. To the poor man it was if he was seeing all of America from the east coast to Nevada in nine seconds flat.

Nine seconds would have been an exaggeration, but for the rate the outside world flew it might as well have been. Men's faces couldn't even be outlined for they moved so fast, women's clothing blurred into one and forget the children -they were just little specks of dust on the wall. Finally , the seconds ended and Melissa reached out and turned a brass handle that had appeared.

The handle opened a door and Ben found himself standing in front of a real estate office. Melissa opened the door to the building and had him follow her in. Mr. McGee sat behind the desk as the two asked about the land famous for it's historical value. The balding man with a pot belly told the two -who he assumed were a couple- the place was still for sale.

Melissa could tell what the agent was assuming and could have corrected him , but - knowing his reputation - gave Ben a look that warned him to play along if he wanted the land should she not be able to build the machine they needed. Ben was no dummy - he figured out her warning shot easy enough and kept his mouth shut.

"Don't you want your name on the papers?" Mr. McGee asked Ben sure that no man in his right mind would want them off.

"No. Melissa and I have already agreed this particular piece of land can hold her name only." He wasn't shocked when horror instantly fell over the man's face. It was an appearance that Ben chose to ignore knowing even if he had wanted his signature on the legal documents -he had no verification of who he was. It was only after her name was on the papers did the two leave did they start talking.

"Sorry, about that Ben, but that man is famous for selling land to women only if he thinks they have a husband. Letting him think we were involved was the lesser of two evils - so to speak." Ben was surprised as Doug had told him that idea had died long before the twenty-third century had rolled around. Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "It did, but it's rearing it's head again and he's one of the men leading 'the cause' has he calls it." The two quit talking as she wrapped her arm around his waist again and pushed the circular metal piece she held in her hand.

Fast enough he found themselves on top of a hill with plenty of pine. Melissa shut another door behind her and smiled as Ben instantly recognized the Ponderosa. How could he not? The house and barn still stood in the same spot -they even looked the same as when he'd lived on the land. The lady next to him lead him out of the pine trees and down onto the road which lead to the open area between the barn and house.

"The last owners restored the original looks I was told, but …" She looked a bit apologetic. "…I'm afraid the inside is going to look , well, a whole lot different.

The inside indeed was different. A huge flat screen with a silver edge hung above the fireplace - which was now boarded up. Melissa explained all the heat came out of the object above the mantle. Ben couldn't understand - even when Melissa tapped the right-hand corner and the screen 'melted' and gave off heat. The lady turned it off as it was plenty warm enough without it on.

"Glass on the table top?" Ben looked at the dining room table and couldn't imagine someone having so much wealth they could afford to eat on glass.

"Some people like it. Personally, I'd rather stick with wood." Melissa wasn't blind-sided when Ben whole-heartedly agreed. The rest of the rooms held familiar items - dressers, beds, and racks for hanging clothes on. Of course, the material was a far cry from wood and held more of the silver look which ruled the first floor. It also happened that a shiny brass looking material was in every room. And the walls now also held a glass type covering instead of wood.

"So, do you think you can handle being here while I work on gathering material for the machine we need build to get you home?" Melissa grinned when he said sure.

"But can we ditch all this glass and brass?" Ben wanted his wood back.

"I can accommodate you on that matter in regards to the furniture -unfortunately- the walls would be too expensive to replace, and the heating device? I can't legally remove it- sorry." When Ben's eyes shouted he was dumbfounded over having to use the item Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "Dumb law, I know, but wood can only be burned in approved wood stoves, and I can't afford to install one."

The idea of no burning wood in the fireplace made Ben scowl as he though the whole thing absurd. Melissa figured it was better to focus her attention on getting new furniture in and a machine built as soon as possible rather than to dwell on Ben's mood. Therefore, she tapped a clear - hard- plastic frame on the wall perpendicular to the fireplace and made calls to a furniture store she'd heard about before leaving her hometown.

Her home town was in four of the only places to keep their names over the centuries - and it was the only one back east to do so - and that had been Maine. The rest who had refused to budge in name were Nevada, Utah and Arizona. It had only been recently two others had went back to the long forgotten names of Idaho and California. The names and places were the only history lesson she had given to Ben. What Doug had told the stranger wasn't something she'd asked, nor would she have brought up except Ben began his own line of questioning.

"Doug said it's only recently people have gained the right back to rule themselves. Is that true?" Ben's mind was still wrapping itself around that one.

"Yes, it's an age old cycle. Freedom, slavery, freedom, slavery. Nothing new there I'm thinking." Melissa opened a metal tool box and began taking out a few items such as a wrench, screwdriver, and small hammer. All had familiar shapes of ancient times, but all were of the same hard plastic material as the covering of the calling device.

"Doug said you'd never married." Ben stated as he sat on a couch he was sure would break any moment as he couldn't imagine the clear backing being strong enough to hold him. His statement came because the original shock of the time change had worn off and he found himself curious as to the woman willing to up and leave her home to take him clear across the country just to get him back to his own family.

"Oh, I've been married. It's just not a marriage Doug has ever claimed to knowing about and won't either -unless he's under oath that is." Melissa shut the lid to the box and carried the few tools she'd picked out to the chair holding the spot previously occupied by Ben's chair.

"Why not? Did he treat you that badly?" Ben couldn't imagine -willingly - hurting a woman like Melissa.

"No, not at first anyway. But he grew more and more abrasive and then I caught him in bed with a woman from work. That was the night Doug found me on his doorstep with my bags packed asking for his wife, Annie-May." Melissa was long over the hurt and could speak freely of the event with no hard feelings.

"Annie-May?" Ben asked not remembering Doug's hand sporting a wedding band.

"Doug's late wife. She died about a year ago in a freak accident while traveling to work." Melissa tapped the wrench on her knee and kept an eye on Ben as she spoke. "She was not only my best friend, but an excellent divorce attorney -which by the way - are not as easy to get as they were a couple hundred years ago."

"I don't suppose you had any children?" He hadn't seen any before they'd left and he certainly didn't see any now.

"Two, but the oldest died at birth- I never named him. The second was Annie-Jean. She wanted to time jump when she got older, but she never made it through her first jump." Melissa sighed.

"What happened?" Ben's heart went out to the woman now wearing black cowboy boots, light blue jeans, and a dark leather shirt.

"An accident in the lab. It killed her before she even had a chance." Melissa shook her head slightly. "You'd think her father would have at least spoken some sort of remorse, but -no - he only blamed me and crawled into his own private bottle of whiskey." The woman lifted her shoulders and sighted, "Alcohol, one thing I could have lived without. And one thing which could have passed away and people not been any worse off than they are now."

"I'm sorry." Ben was too - burying three wives had been enough to give him sympathy for anyone losing someone they loved.

"It's okay. Can't say the pain's ever really gone, but at least I don't bawl at the drop of a hat anymore." Melissa laughed when he got brave enough to ask her age. She told him, but vowed him to secrecy. Ben only laughed as she was nowhere near ancient, but definitely old enough to have the right to keep a cork on her age if she so wished. The two then turned the talk to planning how things would run while Melissa was working on getting a time machine built -one that would allow them to by-bass the twenty-second century with its unstable portal.


	4. Adjusting

_Bonanza_

_Fan Fiction_

_BEN_

_I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza_

_THE HANDS OF TIME_

_Reminder: I have Joe and Alice married sooner than the show did, and Celeste and Britta are my characters._

_**Scene 7**_

Melissa raked through the barn looking for metal to melt down, wire to cut to a proper length, and any other item the barn, attic, or even spare room - which had turned into a catch-all over-sized closet would toss her way. Whatever she managed to find she spread out on the table while Ben was studying the books he had in front of him.

"In my day you didn't need all this paperwork and jargon just to raise and sell cattle!" Ben had done his best not to explode, but finally the absurdity of it all caused him to blow. "Cattle are cattle, beef is beef on the table. Those darn animals don't read, write or even give a hoot about crossing t's and dotting I's. And what pray tell is wrong with a cattle drive!" Ben pushed away the books still growling.

"In my book nothing." Melissa did her best to explain how the laws were slowly changing back - closer to the ones he knew. "But it takes time." It was the wrong word to use and she watched Ben sink down into a chair with his shoulders sagging and his face drawn downward. "I'm sorry, Ben." Melissa left her work and went to kneel by his side and laid a hand on his knee. "I really am putting all my effort to get you back to your sons and their wives."

Ben looked down at Melissa's upturned face. He could tell she was telling the truth and that her heart went out to him. Without thinking he lifted a strand of her auburn hair and looked at its layered look -which hung just below her shoulders blades. As the man stroked the strand of hair he was shocked to have a connection come over him - one he thought long since dead. Putting her hair behind her ear he ignored saying anything about the feeling and simply stated he was simply used to ranching one way and was now being told he had to fill in more paperwork than he ever thought possible. He then laid his hand over hers and apologized for blowing.

"I guess you deserve to bellow. You've actually done quite well - all things considering." Standing up she said she'd was going to attempt to make a smaller -hand held machine- because the large one was clearly not within her abilities to make just then.

"Will a small one do any better?" Ben eyed her with concern showing on his own face.

"Actually, yes, it will allow us to ride around the curve." That was as clear as mud to Ben, but he didn't argue. They both stood up and started to go back to what they'd been doing when they smelled smoke. Melissa ran out the door first -the barn was on fire!

The fire was no small thing either as it was quickly climbing the walls of the building. Ben couldn't see how two people were going to save the structure, but he grabbed a bucket nonetheless. However Melissa ignored the items and unwrapped a hose near a fence - hollering for Ben to drop the buckets and help her. Ben may not have used a hose but he had seen one in a town on a business trip, so the item was not totally unfamiliar and he - willingly- helped unwind it and took the nozzle as instructed and got it close enough to the structure to spray water on it as soon as Melissa flipped a switch.

The water from the hose was far more efficient than the bucket method Ben thought. It went higher, stayed far steadier, and - in the end - saved far more of the barn than even he could have with his three sons.

"I wonder how it started." Ben mused as they wrapped up the hose back up."

"My money's on McGee." Melissa spoke dryly.

"Think he found out I'm not your husband?" Ben did not like the idea someone would hurt a body over such a asinine reason.

"While it's a possibility, my vote's on him not liking the fact you allowed my name to be on the documents - alone. I mean we haven't been here long enough for him to find out anything else." Melissa put back the switch's cap back on. Ben thought that reason absurd and said as much. "I think you're right."

"Think he'll strike again?" Ben asked knowing the answer already.

"Yup. But let's not worry about it." It was only when they went in did she suggest they stick together -at least until they could get some hired hands." She' suggested but then added, "Of course, the other thing we need to do is to get back to our projects ." Ben agreed.

Ben sat behind a desk which -surprisingly- was a very good replica of the one he'd used so many times in the original house. The laws allowing you only x amount of cattle per acreage was stupid, but at least he saw the branding style he was used to was allowed. While Ben read through the books Melissa spent her time sorting the material for her own project - and it was maddening.

The project's smaller pieces either broke too easily, or didn't want to come apart in the first place. The bigger ones refused to cut properly and the red, yellow and blue lights didn't want to co-operate in their proper line-up. So, intent was she on helping Ben get back home that she lost track of time -and her temper.

"Grrr." She growled louder than she meant to as she tossed a yet another broken wire onto the table. It was then she felt a hands on her shoulders and turned to see Ben looking down at her. "Sorry, Ben, didn't mean to lose it. I just want so bad to help you get home and the pieces just aren't co-operating…" After three weeks of dealing with business being wrapped up, getting Ben used to the twenty-third century, doing her best to comfort him when he'd fallen into any kind of deep mood, and now attempting to build a hand-held time machine - Melissa could no longer hold her own tears back. Ben's heart went out to her.

"Melissa." He got the lady onto her feet and turned her to face him as he tilted her head up. "You're doing just fine. It's not your fault -any of it." Still Melissa's tears run down her face and he held her close repeating softly it was not her fault - any of it.

The tears finally ceased and Melissa pulled back. "You're right. It's just so hard when I want things to be different for you." She looked into his eyes and managed to smile. "Good thing this ranch was for sale - at least you have something familiar to work with." Her tired look was now accompanied with an honest attempt at smiling.

"You'll find a way, don't worry, but until you do I don't suppose you'd mind getting me something to eat?" Ben wasn't about to step inside a kitchen to cook -he didn't care what century it was. He didn't have to voice that opinion for Melissa to get the message.

"Sure…" Her eyes twinkled, "… but you'dbest be glad my Aunt Diane isn't here."

"Why not?" Ben wondered what was so funny.

"She'd tell you to cook your own dinner or starve." Her eyes kept on dancing while Ben lifted his eyes heavenward and let his mouth say a silent thank-you; it was all Melissa could do not to bust up laughing as she went into the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen cooking Ben stood in the open doorway thinking of Melissa.

_I've been married three times, had a son by each one of them, and have adopted a son. Two of my sons are married and most likely Hoss is marrying. I'm too old to worry about romance -especially now. But… His ears picked up Melissa's whistling my world's been turned upside down and in three short weeks I am beginning to feel a bond with someone I did not think possible._

_She's been around the block more than once, and yet I still have her beat. She's old enough as not to be holding her breath for anymore children and yet young enough one could come. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

Unbeknownst to him Melissa was having similar thoughts. _I saw his eyes, I felt what was in his hands when he stroked my hair and laid his hand over my own. I wasn't meant for remarrying. I told Kelly yet his eyes, his smile, and laugh. In these past three weeks he's not blamed me once for his predicament, he's not climbed into a bottle, and he certainly hasn't tracked down the nearest bar._ Sighing, Melissa wasn't sure she was ready to go 'there' and so she simply set the table and said nothing when Ben came in to eat.

**Scene 8**

Smoke filled the back room as Taylor talked to Cogsworth. The topic was the new owners of the one thousand square miles of prime ranch land. Taylor was telling his boss it was descendants of the original owner and that the barn had not been destroyed.

"They saved the barn?" Cogsworth seethed. He was shorter, fatter, and balder than even McGee. "That barn holds the evidence of all my business deals -deals McGee knows nothing about." The man fumed and then started grinning with a glint in his eyes. "Do they blame McGee?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised. After all the man's cold reception to any woman buying land - or having her name on papers without her husband's - is very well known." Taylor saw no need to hide that obvious fact.

"Make another strike at that barn, and make sure McGee's blamed for it." Cogsworth rubbed his hands in glee.

" Will do." Taylor left only caring about his paycheck and nothing else.

**Scene 9**

Adam did his best to keep his mind off what Flying Eagle had told him - as did Celeste - the wedding plans helped, but every now and then they'd both glance at the sky hoping against hope -not to mention praying like mad- Ben would simply walk back into their lives. Hoss noticed the glances, but -naturally- misunderstood what they were really thinking.

"Adam…" Hoss laid a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I'm sure Pa can see us, and like you said none of us can just stand still wishing things were different. Britta suggested we put a picture of Pa at the front of the church as to allow us to feel him near us."

"Yes, of course." Adam managed to smile and kept Flying Eagle's words to himself -as did Celeste.

Celeste kept her head turned as she tended the flower bed wishing she had her old equipment. Maybe, then she could track Ben down. As much as the desire was a good one Adam's wife had no way of turning it into reality. Therefore, the woman focused on making sure the flowers stayed looking nice for the upcoming reception.

Rice was thrown everywhere as Hoss and Britta came out of the church. People kept throwing the white stuff as the newlyweds climbed into the buggy and only quit once they'd driven off. Little Joe and Alice walked up to Adam and Celeste.

"Think Pa knows Hoss is married?" Little Joe asked as his arm was kept around Alice -who was sure the next Cartwright child would be born within the week.

"Sure, why not?" Adam did his best to grin hoping his father been pulled forward in time -not backwards.

"Let's go back to the Ponderosa and get things ready for tonight." Celeste urged and found her suggestion eagerly taken up by Alice.


	5. proposals

Bonanza

Fan Fiction

BEN

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

THE HANDS OF TIME

**Scene 10**

Ben leaned against the newly built corral with Justin Coffee the new foreman -who turned out to be not only a descendant of Roy, but almost a carbon-copy to boot. The two were keeping a eye on the new cattle which had just arrived.

"Are you sure that boy knows what he's doing?" Ben asked Justin as Chris failed - yet again - to handle a stubborn cow unwilling to join the rest.

"He's just having an off day. Trust me, he knows his business." But even Justin admitted to his boss the man had never had _this_ much of an off day before.

Ben would have continued to focus on the cows except the sound of laughter filled the air. Turning his head he saw Melissa sitting on the ground in her standard jeans, boots and loose fitting shirt bottle feeding a baby calf. He found himself unable to turn his head until he heard Justin laughing himself.

"What's so funny?" Ben's face showed confusion until Justin told him he always found newlyweds amusing.

"You can't keep your eyes off her." Justin chuckled as Ben's face reddened slightly and asked if his foreman didn't think that a bit of an over exaggeration. "Not hardly, every time she's around your head turns away from the cows."

As much as Ben wanted to deny the bit about the cows and his attention being on Melissa he knew Justin was right. After making sure everything was really under control Ben walked to where the woman everyone thought was his wife was now sitting petting the baby calf.

"Melissa." Ben's serious stone, and deep eyes, captured the woman fast - especially as he sat down facing her with one hand petting the calf along with her and the other on her shoulder.

"What?" The lady tried to pretend she didn't see the look in his eye, but couldn't continue as he began speaking.

"What would you say to us really getting married?" Ben held his breath as soon as the question was out and saw her hand stop in mid stroke.

"Really marry?" Melissa tried to pretend she didn't care, that marriage wasn't an option, and that Ben was just feeling the strains of being torn from his family only his look was so sincere it would have haunted her for the rest of her days if she did.

"Yes, a real marriage." Ben took the calf and set it aside allowing it to join the herd if it so wished and leaned in closer to Melissa. "We both know what we feel, we both love the outdoors, are committed to high standards, and neither one of us is in denial over the chances of me getting back home."

"And what if I do get the machine fixed? What then?" Melissa didn't give Ben time to answer before she rushed on. "A wife for you here is dandy, but would you really want another one if you were able to go back home? Back to your sons and their wives? And Ben…I can't cook on the woodstove of your time -trust me, I've tried."

"That's what cooks are for." Ben chuckled as he thought of Hop Sing. "Believe me, Hop Sing would not be disappointed to keep his job." He chuckled and leaned in even closer, "Marry me, Melissa -for real and not this fake thing everyone thinks we have."

Melissa looked into Ben's face and scanned it for any signs of insincerity, or just plain male lust, and found none. Justin had been watching the two -as were some of the men- but he then barked for them to get back to work as he figured the last thing the two needed was an audience. The men listened therefore when Melissa whispered 'Yes' and Ben pulled her to him as he kissed her for the first time - they were as good as alone.

**Scene 11**

The barn had been repaired only to have another fire start. This time, however, Ben and Melissa were unable to save it as they - along with Justin- were too far away to get to the hose in time to turn on the water. The sides had turned black and everything inside was ash as the three shifted through the black dust. "Looks like you were right." Justin picked up a cufflink with McGee's initial on them.

Ben took the cufflink's and would have stormed out right then and there except Melissa laid a hand on his arm. "Ben, something's fishy about the cufflink."

"What could be fishy about it? McGee tried to burn down the barn and we were blessed he dropped the proof." Ben couldn't see what was so unnatural about his, and Justin's, conclusion.

"It's too shiny." Melissa pointed out.

"Uh?" Both men stared at her.

"Look, it's too shiny. Don't you think it would at least be a bit burned, or have ash on it itself?" Melissa had a point Ben had to admit.

"I suggest we go to the sheriff have him get McGee and tell him what the natural conclusion is, but also tell him Melissa's point. Maybe we can figure something out to catch the real culprit." Justin spoke up and found the two agreeing with him -whole heartedly and went to turn only to have their foreman speak up again, "and while we're at I'll invite a few trusted friends out here to witness you exchange vows." He'd been told the truth and promised to let others stay in the dark until after the small wedding - especially people like McGee. Ben smiled and put his arm around Melissa's waist and walked out the door.

**Scene 12**

"I tell you, I didn't do it!" McGee was furious as he sat in a chair in the sheriff's office surrounded by Ben, Melissa, Justin and Sheriff Foster - who may not have been a spitting image of his ancestor Clem - but was close enough he could have been paid to be his double.

The four had already decided to let the man sweat it out -in case he happen to know who did it- so, the sheriff continued to shoot out the same questions -in different format- like 'where were you this morning, who can verify it for you, do you own an x21; a firearm owned only by the rich of the twenty-third century. The x21 was a glorified version of a fire-spitting bazooka.

"I've never even touched an x21. Men like Cogsworth and Danson are the only ones rich enough for those things in these parts." McGee glared at them. "Maybe, you should bring them in for questioning. My money is on the fact that one of them probably was stashing something in that barn -something they didn't want anyone finding." The sheriff started to agree only to have Ben stop him.

"How about spreading the word McGee set the fire but escaped the law, is hiding out in the hills and that we're turning the barn inside out to see if there was anything he didn't take." Ben then explained -maybe- the real culprit would strike again. "I mean if McGee is right, we may find something pointing to the real criminal and we could then rope him in."

"Might not be a bad idea." Sheriff Foster admitted to having difficulty in proving either men guilty of crimes which had been committed in the recent past. "It would be nice to have proof enough to haul at least one of them in."

**NOTE: Sorry so short of scenes, but they insisted on being that way.**


	6. beginning of the end

Bonanza

Fan Fiction

BEN

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

THE HANDS OF TIME

**Scene 13**

Melissa stood before the mirror dressed in an off-white form-fitting, but not too tight, wedding dress. The jacket had shoulder pads in them and the empire waist dress matched it's cover. Using some small -but efficient- rollers Melissa had her hair curled within minutes. Just as the bride was getting ready the groom was too.

Ben stood in front of a silver mirror built into the wall fixing his tie and talking to himself. _Ben, old boy, this is one spot I didn't expect to find you in. But who can blame you? If you make it back home, great. If not? At least you'll have someone by your side as you navigate this era._ A knock came on the door and Ben found Justin on the side grinning wide.

"Ready?" The man's smile wouldn't quit.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Ben went and stood with Justin and watched what few guests had been invited sit down.

The music played by one of the men on a light-weight keyboard floated up the stairs and let Melissa know everyone was ready for the bride. So, lifting the flowered head piece up from the dresser she set it in place. Then she turned and walked out the door.

Ben watched as Melissa appeared at the top of the stairs and began descending downward. Her eyes may have resembled Elizabeth's, but that hair and smile were all her own. Their look was not crawling out from under Ben's skin anytime soon and he held out his hand as she drew close. Once he had her hand in his the local preacher began the ceremony.

After the ceremony was over Ben asked Jason - the fellow who had played the wedding march - if he minded playing for the reception. The man was more than happy to comply and said he'd be back in a few hours -as did the rest of the guests. Melissa watched Ben shut the door as the last of their company left.

"I think…" Ben smiled as he drew close to his bride. "…we have time for our own party." Melissa found herself more nervous than she'd expected to be. "You've been down this road before, why so twitchy?." Ben grew puzzled at Melissa's hand starting to shake.

"Last time he was drunk, and it was more of wham, bam, thank-you ma'am." Melissa admitted as she managed to look Ben straight in the eye.

"I think…" Ben lowered his head. "…It will be a tad longer than that this time around." The birds outside were ignored as he guided her carefully to the bedroom. If the calling device had not been turned off it would have been ignored, if anyone had come knocking they'd have had to come back to get an answer, and if anyone had suggested they should go socialize before the small party that evening they'd have been laughed off the planet.

"Mmmm…" Melissa curled up to Ben and laid a hand across his torso. "…do we have to get up?" Ben chuckled and said they probably should.

**Scene 14**

The reception had been wonderful only Ben couldn't shake the feeling about one particular guest being out of place…. Jason L. Tuttle. The man seemed to be snooping around for information more than a guest should be. Questions like "How is the barn cleaning going? Do they need any help? Raised Ben and Melissa's suspicions - not to mention the other guests - especially Justin's and he cornered the man.

"If you have questions about the barn why not ask Ben, or me?" Justin crossed his arms and gave the man a look that held no attempt to cover up the fact he did not appreciate the line of questioning at his boss' wedding celebration.

"Why, I didn't want to disturb the bride and groom." The man's smile made Justin sick and wasn't surprised when Ben walked up to him with his own arm's crossed

"If that was your intentions, you have failed miserably. Because all you have succeeded in doing is to make my guests uncomfortable. Who invited you anyway?." Ben let a very sharp edge get into his tone.

"Justin, of …" The man got no further as Ben's foreman quietly - but forcefully- hissed that he did no such thing.

"You crashed this party, just admit it." Justin was having difficulty in keeping his temper under control and his reddening face proved it.

"Okay, okay, I overheard the invite to your musician friend and thought a party sounded just the thing attend." He tried to chuckle and added he'd even brought a gift. That would not have drawn attention but he made the mistake of slipping on mentioning the barn again and asked if they'd found any blue sparkling diamond.

"Blue diamond?" Ben's eyebrows raised as he saw Melissa's own eyes narrow with a look of sincere concern. "And why - pray tell- would any blue diamond be on this place?"

"Well, you know one hears stories." The man's laugh was one of high discomfort.

"What kind of stories?" Melissa asked once she got closer. The woman's question was asked in a light manner though Ben could see an underlining tone of 'this is major'. However the fact Ben could see it did not mean the uninvited guest had.

"Oh, you know ones of time…" The man caught himself and did his best to back- paddle.

The back-paddling was only pretended to be bought into by Ben and Melissa. Their nods were agreeable, their smiles far more believable than his and Ben's hearty invitation to join on the festivities- officially- were taken in hook, line and sinker. It was only when Melissa's warning shot to Ben took on a deeper look did he excuse himself - and his bride - from the festivities.

With the celebration going on behind closed doors Melissa spoke softly to Ben. "Either Cogsworth or Danson are time-traveling, or attempting to."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked incredulously. "I thought you said all the machines had been destroyed and were no longer being built."

"Apparently I was wrong. Blue diamonds in these parts are only used for fuel in out-dated time traveling machines. We have to find that diamond. It very well could get you back to your family." Melissa's wording did not fly by Ben.

"And you too." He smiled. "You're my wife."

"Ben." Melissa's eyes grew serious -more serious - than made him comfortable.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ben's eyebrows turned down.

"I…" looking into his eyes she just couldn't tell him the odds of her making it back with him. So, she only smiled and said, "Nothing, I guess it's just all this stress. When the guests leave let's begin the search."


	7. Home Again

Bonanza

Fan Fiction

BEN

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

THE HANDS OF TIME

**Scene 15**

Cogsworth stood going through a filing cabinet he'd found in an long since neglected dump site looking for the information he'd hidden on the blue diamond. Nothing…that is what he found. Growling as he shut the door a knock came on the door. "Come in." The man practically barked the words and watched as the door opened and saw Jason step inside.

"Any luck?" Cogsworth looked like he wanted to spit a few nails when Tuttle said no.

"I got the impression they were going to clean up the barn some more after their party." The man was too chicken to admit he'd slipped on the diamond - especially since he was sure it would mean instant death.

"Get out there! Offer to help!" Cogsworth pounded the top of his desk hard.

"I did." Jason held up his hands if to deflect any of his boss' anger. "They said thanks, but no thanks."

"Get out there anyway! Find me my diamond!" Cogsworth that without it his source of income would dry up faster than he cared to admit - not to mention there'd been papers with that diamond McGee could strangle his legal neck with.

"Yes, Sir." Jason practically ran out the door as to avoid the vase being thrown his way. A loud crash against the back of the door let him know he'd put the barrier between himself and the object just in time.

**Scene 16**

Jason going out did little good as Ben and Melissa had already scoured the barn. Therefore when the man came out pretending he just really a duty to help they figured it was better to not let the man know the diamond - and papers- had been found. But instead had Justin act as if the barn really did need to be searched again. While the men searched Melissa worked on the hand machine in the house -behind closed doors and a shut window.

"_Red to yellow, yellow to green, and green to red_." Melissa muttered to herself and was thrilled when a shape appeared which was just the right size for the blue diamond.

A knock on the bedroom door got the device -with the papers- hidden fast inside an overlap of material in her dress.

"Come in." The woman was relieved when it was Ben who appeared in the open door, but instantly froze up when Justin appeared behind him holding a ray gun.

"I don't believe you didn't find anything. You have the diamond somewhere." His eyes narrowed as he shoved Ben towards Melissa. "And if you have that diamond you also have the papers to go with it. Now…" He hissed. "…give them to me!"

Melissa didn't want to do that, but figured the man would indeed use the gun and went to move her hand only to find Justin's own fist knocking Jason out cold. "Thank heavens, I thought I'd have to hand over the diamond."

"You still might." Jason then told them he'd heard a horse racing towards the house. "I figure it's Cogsworth. I don't think he trusts Justin."

"Gee, I wonder why." Melissa asked dryly. Ben grinned, but then heard their names being shouted from outside and then a door being forced open.

"All right! I know you're in here! Hand over that diamond. There's no way you could have missed it!" Ben and Melissa went out hoping to stall for time.

"What business do you have barging into my house?" Ben asked as Cogsworth ranted and raved.

"This was supposed to be my land! McGee doubled crossed me on our deal. Anything on it is mine. Now…hand it over!" The man pulled out a smaller version of an x21 while still threatening all three of them.

Sheriff Foster had been racing towards the Ponderosa having heard Cogsworth muttering outside the hotel without realizing a friend of Foster's was nearby. Unfortunately, the businessman had only hopped on his horse and raced away from the man had called his name. When a blue light flashed the sheriff rushed in to see Cogsworth being held point blank by Justin and the Cartwrights no where in sight.

**Closing Scene**

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe - along with their wives- were gathered at a newly marked grave. Though it held no name they could not just leave a stranger's body out in the open.

"Who is she Pa?" Adam turned to the man he thought he'd never see again only to have him come out of the woods up behind the barn hollering their names.

"I don't know." It was the truth. He couldn't remember. Ben felt as if he should know her. That somehow she'd gotten him home, but from where? Glancing down at her hand there was a silver wedding band. "I wish we knew who her husband was so we could contact him."

"We do too." Adam replied, but his eyes to Celeste shouted the question. _"Is she from a different time frame?"_ Celeste's eye said that was her guess, but they couldn't say anything. In spite of not being able to openly say that, Celeste did speak up and admit she'd found a piece of paper with a name on it.

"What is it? We should at least be able to write it on the cross." Ben pointed out.

"Just says Melissa C.." Celeste apologized, but said the rest of the letters were smeared too much to read.

"Why not give her our last name?" Little Joe suggested. "Cleary she helped get you back. I mean we found her body near the top of the hill where you were shouting our names."

"You're right. It's the least I can do." It bothered Ben he couldn't remember the woman, but figured it wasn't going to do any good for him to lose sleep over it. Just as the family turned to go home Ben spoke up to Hoss. "Remember the day you showed us all that contraption you said would someday be able to move without the aid of horses?"

"Yes, what about it?" Hoss was confused as to why his father would bring that up now.

"For some odd reason, I now think it possible, but I can't figure out why on earth I would." Hoss chuckled.

"You never know, Pa, with the hands of time marching on anything is possible."

"I reckon so. I reckon so." With that the family went home leaving the grave of the woman named Melissa to be kept company by that of Emily's.


End file.
